The Color Of Your Voice
by bohemian.sunflower
Summary: Emma Swan could not think of a single thing that could cheer her up today. Except of her loyal friend Senior Tequila, maybe. Or a certain dark-haired singer perhaps? Captain Swan AU; M-rated for smut


**The Color of Your Voice**

**A/N: This is actually inspired by a picture I have seen on Twitter, a picture in which Colin O'Donoghue is playing guitar the and singing****. Squeeee. (If it works out, you can see it as cover image).**

* * *

><p>When Emma Swan walked into the small pub, she did not think there was a single thing that could cheer her up. Except of her loyal friend Senior Tequila, maybe. Today was not her day, like at all. It all started with burned toast, spilled cocoa (which could be considered as a tragedy) and empty Cheerios in the morning. She should have stayed in bed right away.<p>

Nope, not her day at all.

She sat down on a stool in front of the bar, waving at the bartender to get his attention. Ordering some Tequila shots, she got slightly distracted when a few bulky guys started carrying music boxes and a stool towards the small stage in the back of the pub.

Turning her attention towards the barkeeper again that had already placed the ordered shots in front of her in a pretty line; she pointed towards the platform.

"Some live music, tonight?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing fancy, darling. Just another guy with a guitar."

Emma rolled her eyes at this and promptly downed her first shot. If she was forced to listen to another wannabe-Justin Bieber she would need all the Tequila she could get. Otherwise she would probably throw herself off a bridge.

_Seriously could this day get any worse? _

And when someone tapped the microphone on the stage, Emma groaned; thinking about any other options she had to get her well-needed buzz. After a few seconds she decided, there weren't any and was about to drink her next Tequila shot, when she heard a deep, male voice speaking into the microphone. This dark rumble was not exactly what she had expected. Turning her head curiously, she set her eyes on this evening's music act.

And - holy shit - this man was a real treat. Wearing dark jeans and a deep blue Henley, the dark-haired singer sat on the stool, his guitar casually settled in his lap. His face was a real peace of art, with a straight nose, dark stubble and the bluest pair of eyes Emma had ever seen.

"Good evening, everyone. My name is Killian and I'm responsible for the entertainment today." He winked at some girls in the left and they actually started screaming like some teenage girls. It was when he turned his gaze towards her that she realized what state she was in. Frozen in mid-drink, with her mouth hanging wide open, she stared at him. Killian grinned at her and she could have sworn that her panties had just magically dropped to the floor. And by the look of it, this bastard new exactly what he was doing.

He obviously was a charmer, downright gorgeous and hot as fuck. There was no way a guy like this could sing, Emma decided. This was against nature's laws. She finally downed her shot, slightly frowning at the bitterness.

Then Killian started the first notes of the song and Emma actually choked on her drink, coughing uncontrollably; tears shooting into her eyes. She actually needed a few seconds to realize that this guy who was fucking sex on legs, was not only singing a song of her favorite band, but did such a good job, that she actually enjoyed it.

_"Lights will guide you home and ignite your bones and I will try to fix you." _

The way he played the guitar, his rough voice singing the lines with just the right amount of passion made her whole body shiver; goosebumps appearing on her whole body. And now he looked straight at her, a seductive smirk curving around his lips, his eyes visibly lightening up when he noticed her staring right back at him.

Emma couldn't believe it.

An hour ago, she got dumped by Walsh for a younger woman, saw Neal with his fiancee in her favorite bakery and got nearly hit by a car. And now she was sitting in a crappy pub, drinking cheap Tequila and eye-fucking a hot-as-hell singer. Who what have thought?

And Emma would not be Emma if she would not make the best of it. Oh yes. She and Mr. I-play-the-guitar-Oh-so-sensually were going to have a lot of fun this night. Raising her glass at him, she winked, before downing another shot; seeing his surprised look in the corner of her eyes.

"Game on."

After ordering another round, she locked eyes with Killian again, purposefully licking her lips and watching him swallow hard. But he recovered quickly, only smirking at her in response, and continued singing. His voice sent shivers down her spine and made her want to crawl into his embrace and allow him to sing her to sleep every night. Gods, this man - get a grip, Swan, she thought.

"Is it just me, or is it hot in here?" She asked her the barkeeper, her new best buddy for the evening; who only shrugged in return.

Emma felt Killian's eyes on her, as she pulled her white sweater of, revealing the blue tank top she wore underneath it. She gazed at Killian who did not even attempt on concealing his stare at her cleavage; and when their eyes met again after a few seconds, he winked at her; slowly licking his lips and smirking when she looked like she had swallowed her own tongue.

She then made a show of dipping her finger into the rum she just ordered, sucking her finger into her mouth and licking the dark liquid off sensually.

Killian's aroused moan echoed through the room and Emma could not stifle her laugh.

* * *

><p>During the two hours of Killian's gig, the two of them had succeeded in fully arousing each other; until they were both horny as hell, barely making it into his motel room.<p>

Her nails were clawing at his back, ripping the fabric of his shirt of him, as soon as they closed the door behind them.

"Someone's eager", Killian said with amusement and let out a moan of pleasure as she bit his neck playfully.

"Shut up." Emma ran her tongue over the reddened skin of his neck soothingly.

His dark laugh rumbled deep in his chest and he pulled her top of, darkened eyes taking in the sight in front of him.

"Beautiful", he noted. "But this is in the way, don't you think, love?" His fingers slid over her lacy bra, making her shiver in anticipation.

With those words he quickly loosened her bra, sliding it off her shoulders and letting the flimsy fabric fall to the floor carelessly.

"The name's Emma."

He bend his head down towards her chest and started kissing her soft skin, nibbling carefully.

"Pleasure meeting you, Emma", he mumbled and took her nipple in his mouth, his rough hand cupping her other breast in the process. Her back arched into him, as he licked and sucked at her breasts, giving both of them equal attention, making Emma see stars and moan in pleasure, her hands clawing at his hair and pulling him closer.

"Killian", she growled impatiently, gripping his firm biceps tightly and grinding her hips against his almost forcefully. "Get on with it."

"As you wish, love."

Killian gripped her thighs tightly, throwing her over his shoulder with ease and chuckling as she yelped in surprise.

"Let me down!"

"As you wish."

He chuckled darkly as her back hit the soft mattress with a thump. His predatory eyes gazed at her hungrily and he hurriedly took his pants off. Emma let out a soft gasp as she noticed that Killian Jones had obviously not bothered wearing underwear as she could see him in all his bare glory.

And gods, he was an eye candy. She wanting nothing more than to him to bury himself in her warm, welcoming heat.

Growling impatiently, she pulled him down on top of her, moaning at the rough texture of his skin against hers as he settled comfortably between her thighs. Her hands tangled into his soft hair, pulling a little and making him moan in pleasure.

Killian bend his head down towards her breasts, slightly nipping at the soft skin and simultaneously pulling her skirt off. The soft fabric fell to the floor carelessly, as his eyes too in the sight of her, writhing underneath him in anticipation with nothing but her flimsy thong to prevent him from sliding right into her.

He reached out and tore the fabric away.

"Hey!"

"Looks like someone will go home without any underwear."

She rolled her eyes at him, her legs wrapping around his waist at their own accord, pulling him closer. They groaned simultaneously as her wet heat made contact with his hardness. Killian pushed himself into her with a sharp thrust, moaning in pleasure as her walls gripped him tightly.

"Emma."

His deep groan send another wave of heat down her spine, making her shiver. Rolling her hips against his, she urged him to pick up the pace. He wrapped his arms around her, muscles aching as he worked to fulfill every begging moan that left her quivering lips.

"By the gods, you feel amazing, Emma."

Their pants and moans filled the room as they moved together in sync; his cock buried deep inside her and hitting her sweet spot over and over again. She screamed his name as her orgasm hit her like an explosion, taking him right over the edge with her.

* * *

><p>They were a messy heap of tangled limbs, cocooned in soft sheets with him laying heavily on top of her right where he collapsed on top of her moments ago. And as their breathing started evening out, both of them knew they should move. They knew they should not break their most important rule with One-Night Stands - to never stay the night. But as their eyes closed, leaving them in peaceful silence, they realized that it would be fine.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm still working on my writing skills, since this is one of my first attempts on writing smut, so please tell me what you think. **


End file.
